


Two Christmas Mornings

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Maya have a minor domestic difficulty; Sam wakes up at Annie's place on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Christmas Mornings

Maya wound her hands around his wrists and tugged him gently away from the worktop. “Hey! I’ve got this all under control.”

“But…” Sam was pouting again. “I want to help.”

“You almost never let me near the kitchen, Sam! And you did promise I could do this today.”

“Did I? When was that?” His voice was positively squeaky. It was quite sweet, really, as were his control-freak tendencies.

She kissed his cheek and then guided him into a chair, briefly stroked his thigh. “ _Relax_. It’s Christmas and for once you are going to let me cook for you, okay?”

\---

“Morning, sleepyhead. Merry Christmas!”

Sam lifted his head and blinked blearily at the small mountain of gifts which had somehow appeared at the foot of the bed. Annie was beaming at him, pale blue dressing gown sliding off one shoulder and arms laden with yet more boxes. “Where…How…?” He began, then broke off as he realised he hadn’t answered her. “Merry Christmas, Annie.”

She was positively glowing. Sam was having a little more trouble adjusting to his hangover. That was the Guv’s ‘generosity’ for you. Nevertheless, Annie’s enthusiasm was infectious. Slowly Sam smiled back and opened his arms to her.


End file.
